


Bald and the beautiful, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walter goes away for the weekend for a fun conference and finds an unwelcome guest with his own agenda.





	Bald and the beautiful, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Bald and the beautiful, The

### Bald and the beautiful, The

#### by Laurel

Notes: A brief radio ad about the bald and beautiful conference in Moorehead, South Carolina inspired this story. Unfortunately I couldn't find out any more information on the conference itself, so I just made up the rest. I doubt the real thing would be this exciting. Nothing usually is. 

Dedicated to the wonderfully supportive, smart, funny, crazy people on the Skinner/Krycek, Nick Lea and AlexK-H-C-D lists and thanks also for the solar panel line. I knew it would come to good use. I was trying for a simple PWP, with the raunchiest sex I could write but a little angst snuck in and of course I had to have some schmoop. 

Spoilers: Up to about season six. 

Archive: Just ask first. 

Walter entered the conference room a little self-consciously. All around him were men sporting bald domes. They ranged from pink completely bald scalps to men with fringes of hair hugging their heads tightly or several lone surviving hairs on their pates, struggling to remain attached to their follicles. With so many bald men around him, he should have felt at home but he grew even more uncomfortable as he saw the movie posters pasted on the walls of the room. 

Bald celebrities touted as their personal heroes were smiling down at the assembled men from posters tacked all over the walls, from the smiling visage of Stanley Tucci and the gentle gaze of Patrick Stewart along with the sophisticated Sean Connery to the tough mug of Telly Savalas. There were newer bald heroes too like the muscular but puppy-dog eyed Vin Diesel. 

He toured the place once, stopping at a booth just to be polite, then moved on, smiling, saying hello, being friendly but not overly chatty. The booths featured such items as electric shavers to render the user bald, in case he was cursed with a head full of hair, and others were stacked with merchandise to enhance the bald head. Walter rolled his eyes at the shammy cloths but nodded approvingly at the sunscreen tubes. There was nothing worse than a sunburned scalp (well, okay, that time he'd gone to the nude sunbathing beach had taught him a lesson about slathering on sun block to _all_ exposed parts of his body, no matter how embarrassed he might be about handling himself in public). 

There were also practical items such as baseball caps with fluorescent visors to draw attention to the head, bandannas, at which he scoffed, (there was nothing so poseur as bandannas that belonged on gang members, not on middle-aged men), and unbelievably there was also something resembling floor wax that was used to shine the scalp. He steered clear of that one. 

Unfortunately he ran into groups of women, legions of women, who wanted to pet his head. He declined each offer and outrageous proposition politely but firmly. Most of them wanted to pet more than his head. They had their own booth and actually paid the patrons for a kiss or a caress on a shiny, bald head. 

He shook his head in amazement as one balding patron in a loud plaid jacket chased a pretty blond down the hallway proclaiming that his bald head was actually a solar panel for a sex machine. 

He'd had enough for one day. 

Walter entered the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. He rolled his eyes at the piped in muzak. Thankfully the elevator was quick and the orchestral rendition of "stairway to heaven" would be left behind as a brief irritation. 

An arm shot out before the door closed completely and Walter scowled. His frown deepened when the man successfully stopped the doors from sliding closed and the doors sputtered back open. 

"Shit, what the hell are you doing here?" he growled. 

"Hello, Walter." 

The voice was a purr of pure menace. No, not menace. This tone was different. This voice was frightening in its seductiveness, a voice that radiated sex. It was a voice roughened by late nights in bars, the burn of liquor smoothed by honey gliding down its throat. 

The doors slid closed and Walter was alone with him. 

The elevator began its ascent until it was rudely interrupted by the other occupant slamming the stop button. It shook and rattled and finally paused. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Walter spluttered. 

"I wanted some alone time." 

"Krycek, I must thank you. This gives me the perfect opportunity to kick your ass in without being interrupted." 

Walter gave the ex-assassin a smile that was not nice. No, on the contrary it was a chilling smile devoid of warmth. 

Alex was frozen to the spot, not with fear, but with lust. He could barely make his mouth move. "Your voice makes me just about come in my pants." 

"Excuse me?" Walter had indeed heard him and needed no repetition of the crude come-on. His head turned as red as his ears as he flushed in embarrassment. 

"You heard me. Your voice just about makes me come in my jeans. Can't you see how tight they are?" 

The raspy voice scraped the stillness of the tight space. 

Walter's mouth gaped open. His eyes flicked down the line of Krycek's lean muscled body, from throat to groin, along the way pulling open the buttons of his clothes, tearing his cropped tee shirt, mentally unclothing him, until he reached the black jeans that seemed to have been painted on by a loving artist. 

The man was hard as a rock, his cock straining, quite painfully probably, against the zipper of his jeans. The sight made his own cock harden. 

"You see?" Krycek asked casually. He sounded as if he was asking about a plumbing problem at the Home Depot not as if he was making a play for Walter. But his flesh and blood hand grasped the hard shaft within the denim and gave a squeeze. He moaned throatily, his eyes never leaving Walter's. 

Walter started the elevator up again before the alarm began ringing. He wasn't sure what to do next. He only knew he had to get away from Alex. Perhaps the months of solitude he had endured as the prime witness in the biggest case of the century, shit, of the entire history of the country, had caused him to go insane. Walter considered calling Scully from his hotel room to find out if there was a name for Alex's sexual disorder. He smiled to himself. Perhaps Mulder would know the name of it. 

Alex gave a little frustrated grunt. Walter was totally ignoring him now and the elevator was unfortunately stopped at his floor. In moments Walter would step out and head to his room but first he'd probably call security to get rid of him. 

Before the door opened, quick as a pixie, he flung himself at Walter and launched on top of the man until Walter fell back against the wall. Alex pressed his lips on Walter's, tongue pointing insistently at the grim line of mouth. 

Walter had his hands full. He clutched Krycek to him letting the man cling like a limpet until the attack was over. But it didn't end in a one-sided kiss. No, Walter found himself getting harder as Krycek humped him and licked his lips, intent on getting Walter's mouth to open under his. The tongue was wet and slippery and seemed in no big hurry to get what it wanted. It poked at the corners of his mouth and flickered over his lips teasingly. 

So he did the only thing he could do: kissed back, hoping that the bizarre sexual assault was at an end. It wouldn't do for the new Deputy director to be found smooching, never mind fucking, Alex Krycek, no matter how cute and sexy and apparently demented the man was. 

But the kiss didn't end there. No, it served only to add fuel to the fire. Alex moaned and sucked his tongue into his mouth. 

They broke apart at the applause. 

Alex turned his head around, lips red and puffy from kissing, and stared with his mouth agape at the open elevator door. Walter blushed again, having been caught red-handed. 

Five men, all totally bald and wearing tee shirts proclaiming that "everything goes better with cock", a salacious take on the Coke logo, grinned at them. 

"You caught yourself a beauty," the closest one proclaimed. 

Walter wasn't sure whether the man was addressing him or Alex. 

Alex glared at the interruption. He ignored the men gathered in front of the door, one of whom kept his arm in front of the sliding door that kept threatening to close. 

"How about it stud? Want to take this inside your room?" 

Walter thought about the invitation for all of two seconds. Alex's moss green eyes were lit up with lust and his tongue poked out again sliding over his bow-shaped lips. Alex gave him a nudge with his hard cock just to remind him of what was waiting very patiently for his decision. 

Walter very matter-of-factly grasped Alex closer, reached out to punch the button that would allow the elevator door to remain open for the next group of passengers to board and walked to his room. 

He managed to open the door with only a single swipe of his key card and deposited Alex on the bed. He stood over the smaller man, tossed the card on the table and crossed his arms. 

"And just what is this all about? The last time I saw you was in the courtroom and you didn't exactly look too glad to see me." 

Alex took off his jacket. The no nonsense approach always made him horny. He wiped sweat off his face with his forearm. "You're right. I hated being in that courtroom, giving evidence, waiting for one of Spender's thugs to pay me a visit in my cell one night and permanently shut me up. 

"I sure as hell didn't like being on display like that, all open for everyone to see me and hear all the awful things that had been done to me, that I'd committed. 

"I had a lot of time to think in there. I realized how much time I'd wasted, how I let opportunity slip through my hands. Hand," he amended, with a bitter smile. 

"So I made a decision. After the trial was over and there was no one left to come after me and put a bullet through my head, I figured that I had all the time in the world to do all the things I wanted and then some. 

"First thing I did was book a vacation to Disney World. Don't laugh," he warned. 

Walter chuckled and tried to ward it off with a waving hand. "Are you serious? Did you terrorize Mickey Mouse while you were there? Hold Cinderella hostage or anything like that?" 

Alex snorted with disdain. "I'll have you know Mickey is a personal hero of mine." 

"Oh yes, I can certainly understand why. I mean after all, you are both rodents." 

That earned him a glare and a pout. 

"Sorry, Krycek, but that sounds like a lot of crap to me. I was about ready to call Scully and have her summon the men in white to come and get you." 

Alex gave him a dirty look, hiding the hurt behind eyes that looked like marbles, misty pieces of colored glass. Walter was taken aback. He certainly hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. He just wanted the past put back where it belonged and Alex Krycek was not part of his present nor his future. 

"Fine I'll just go," he muttered. "I just thought that maybe... never mind." He sighed softly. 

"What else did you do?" Walter backtracked quickly. 

"Huh?" 

"You said you went to Disney World. Where else did you go?" 

"I went to lots of places, did lots of stuff." 

"Such as?" he prompted. 

Alex shrugged. He put his jacket back on. Inside that black leather, though it was hot as Hades outside, he was safe. 

"I went to the desert and spent a little time there, in Nevada and California. I found an Indian guide who drove me around, brought me to different places to kind of center myself, I guess you could call it. He said my spirit was broken and that I could rebuild it out there sleeping under the stars. He even brought me to his reservation to spend some time there, get back to nature, learn who I was." Alex blushed. "Sounds like something Spooky Mulder might like." 

"Did it work?" 

"Yeah, it did actually. I made peace with myself. They invited me to a sweat lodge and let me tell you something that is a big honor. I bawled like a baby," he admitted. 

"After that I traveled the rest of the country, wherever the wind took me. I went to Hawaii and learned to snorkel. I spent hours under the surface, just watching the damn fish swimming around." Alex shook his head in amazement but his smile was full of joy. "Fish, can you beat that? I spent some time in the south, mostly Tennessee and Georgia and ate crazy food I never thought I'd touch in a million years and all because I had a list." 

"What sort of list?" 

"You could call it a do to list, only it has nothing to do with shopping for groceries, or cleaning out the garage, or picking up the dry cleaning. More of a list for a new life." 

He smiled shyly again, blushing at his own excitement. 

"And today's list was to attack me in an elevator?" 

Alex smirked at Walter's raised eyebrow and pissed off voice. 

"No, today I was going to have bed shaking sex with you." 

The eyebrow went higher but the man was silent. 

"I guess all this talking has killed the mood temporarily." He glanced down at his jeans, then at Walter's neatly pressed slacks. "How come you're here?" 

Walter sighed. "It was my assistant's idea. Seriously." He scowled at Alex's impish grin. "She heard about this conference and figured it would be a fun weekend for me. Relieve some stress." 

"I know a better way to relieve stress." Alex got up and walked to Walter. "I can't believe she talked you into this. But I'm glad she did. By the way, congratulations on the promotion." 

Walter grunted his thanks. "How did you know I was here?" 

"I made some polite inquiries." 

Alex knelt at Walter's feet. "So how about it? One afternoon with me? You won't regret it. I'll make every minute worth the aggravation." Alex licked his lips and chewed on them, making sure Walter's eyes stayed on his mouth and couldn't look away. "One night if you're daring and horny enough," he teased, his hand making its way up the long column of leg. 

His proposal was bold. He had to give the man credit for his audacity alone. It made Walter think hard. Shit the man looked good. A hell of a lot better than when he'd been imprisoned for his own safety. Then he'd gone sallow, lost weight, lost his dangerous quality from months of confinement. Now he looked as if he'd spent some time in the sun, getting back the flush to his smooth cheek, the naughty twinkle in his eye, the sass back in his firm behind. 

Speaking of which, that firm ass still looked as bouncy as when he'd played junior agent way back when, the chest solid and smooth, a bit of bare skin showing above the midnight black shirt, the heft of his crotch still heavy and taut against the seam of his jeans. Now his hard dick was practically popping the buttons off his fly. 

Walter sucked his breath in. Damn, the man looked good at his feet, eager to spend an afternoon of testing out the mattress. He knew this wouldn't look good if anyone found out. He had one foot out of the closet and Mulder and Scully kept encouraging his complete emergence. He was one of the big bosses now and a dalliance with a handsome man was fodder for gossip to be sure, but he was one of the most loyal, dependable, conscientious employees, so who gave a shit? They'd tried and failed to kill him, blackmail him, force him to the dark side, but he was stubborn and stalwart and smart besides, and he was one of the few standing after the fall of the consortium. Alex had painted him in a favorable light and had made it seem as if he'd practically brought Spender and all the old men down single-handedly. Who cared in the scheme of things if he got the heave ho for fucking another man? 

Walter thought about that for a moment. Alex was rubbing against his leg, head down, his glossy dark hair shining in the light from the window, making him appear angelic. Walter snorted. Yeah, right, the man with the face of an angel, the body of the devil and the voice channeling the spirit of Eartha Kitt. He slid his fingers through the silky mane, delighted at the little purr of satisfaction that rose up. Alex certainly hadn't been delicate when he'd confessed to all that he knew, had witnessed or the crimes he had committed, all in the name of national security. But he had glossed over Walter's mistreatment of him, had built him up as a superhero, never mind Walter's own indiscretions and crimes. 

That curiosity had never been answered until today. 

Walter smiled, gentle now with his caresses. The boy still knelt at his feet, rubbing against him like a cat demanding attention and he was there for the taking. 

He pulled the man up and led him to the bed. It was back in spades, that unmistakable smirk that made that upper lip poke out adorably. The bee stung suckable,fuckable lips demanded a kiss and he was rewarded with Alex's searching tongue in his mouth and his lush mouth groaning. 

"Does this mean you want me to stay?" Alex asked breathily. 

"What do you think?" Walter asked. He grabbed Alex's ass just in case the man had misunderstood. 

Alex groaned and his cock stood at half-mast. 

Walter chuckled, delighted in the lust that had re-kindled so quickly. His big hands rubbed and squeezed the twin globes of compact flesh until Alex whimpered and began running his tongue along the underside of Walter's chin. He forced Walter down a bit and ran his tongue across the smooth surface of his head. The sensation was a sort of ticklish one but strangely enough it felt good too. 

They made quick work of each other's clothes. There was no finesse, no teasing, well not much, they only wanted to get naked and fast. 

Alex turned momentarily, to prevent Walter from seeing his arm. The maimed flesh had been cleaned up in another of the several operations he'd had and the scars were minimal now, the stump much nicer looking than it had been, but he was here for mindless sex and any distraction was unwelcome. 

But Walter was anxious to see Alex, all of him, just as he had been exposed in the courtroom and he'd endured the horrors of Alex's life as they were replayed in the man's husky monotone, the words conveying the horror that his emotionless voice would not. He turned Alex around gently and placed one hand on his hip, to prevent him from backing away, and one hand soothed the truncated arm, ending so abruptly that it startled the eye. He gentled Alex with his hands and his soft eyes and finally, after minutes of silent contemplation, he dared to kiss the abused skin at the end of his arm. 

Alex trembled and sucked in his breath, but remained still, not being able to move out of Walter's grasp. Walter ignored his reaction and began to kiss his way up Alex's arm to his neck. 

It was at that point that Alex started to squirm. But it wasn't from shyness. The wet tip of Walter's tongue traced little patterns on his neck then licked its way behind one intricately shaped ear and made Alex cry out in a breathless way that made Walter smile. He not only cried out and sighed in pleasure but when the tongue reached somewhere in the vicinity of the nape of his neck, he began to giggle. 

Walter stilled for a moment as Alex clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound but Walter pried the hand away and went back to attacking his neck and simultaneously pushing him forward towards the bed. They fell on top of it in a heap and now Walter held Alex's hand firmly and licked and nibbled Alex until he was a squirming, shrieking lump, alternately giggling from the tickling sensation, bucking his body up for more serious contact and moaning loudly. 

The furry hair on Walter's chest scratched him lightly but he liked the feel of it against his own naked skin. When Walter let his hand go he went exploring through the tangle of curls, finding Walter's nipples, and twisted and rubbed them until they hardened and the man reacted with his own moans. 

Walter pushed the hand away and pulled Alex's legs apart, settling between them. Their cocks jostled against each other, the long, thick columns of flesh already wet and twitching for attention. 

Walter hovered above him, letting the slick fluids envelop them. They rubbed against each other with light friction, dry fucking until their damp thighs stuck together and wouldn't come apart without force. 

Alex pulled away from him with an audible little squelch of damp skin and crawled down to Walter's groin. The man was a meat and potatoes kind of guy. He figured that from the first. A long, thick cock and big plump balls that he'd only witnessed on a couple of occasions, once in the men's room, another at the F.B.I. gym, which nearly had him swooning, the big naked body getting wet and soapy underneath the shower. 

How much can a man take with that prime muscle on display all oiled up with sweat, grim determination on his face as he attacked a punching bag with his meaty fists and then watching out of the corner of his eye at the choice cut of beef hanging between his legs as he soaped up? 

Alex licked his lips in anticipation of sucking that drooling cock. The balls nestled in a furry nest of hair, heavy with come just bursting to the brim, big goose eggs that were firm and hot to the touch. He heard Walter's moan at the light touch he used. Yup, a man could enjoy a full course dinner down here. Add to that the little glimpse he'd gotten of that tight brown bud hidden between his round cheeks as Walter had opened his legs further, and his mouth was watering. 

He took his time chowing down. The cock was thick and straining, the dribbles of pre-cum enticing his tongue to taste. He was musky and a little spicy, but clean, well fairly clean, except for the sweat that beaded on his inner thighs. Alex licked those away too. in fact he was quite good at cleaning up, from root to head and all points in between, nuzzling at his balls (he'd have to get Walter to shave there, the kinky hairs kept getting in his mouth), then taking them into his mouth gently before continuing further down and around to his asshole. 

The scent was masculine and musky, heated up further from the heat between the muscular thighs now framing Alex's face. His tongue became an arrow and licked its way inside Walter's ass gently but firmly. 

Walter groaned at the intimate contact and opened his legs a little more. 

Alex smiled and went back to his explorations. He ended with a mouthful of cock, licking and sucking until Walter grabbed his head, fucked his mouth with just a few strokes and pumped his come down his throat. Alex let his mouth relax, taking in as much as he could handle. He backed up before the ability to breathe was seriously hampered. Walter let go of his hold on him, just lightly caressing the damp hair beneath his fingertips. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough," he apologized. 

"It's okay. I kind of just went with the flow. Figured you'd be a tiger in bed." 

Walter smiled wanly, too worn out to even make his facial muscles work. 

Alex crawled up to him and cuddled in Walter's strong arms. He sighed gratefully. He was hoping Walter would like a little hugging and kissing after sex. Most of his bed partners were content to get off and roll over without so much as a thank you kiss, never mind the whole snuggling, caressing, schmoopy thing. 

Walter was a cuddler all right, his big meaty hands that could have chopped him in half were tracing lazy circles on his back, poking at his hip bone and smoothing down the curly hairs on his thighs, always lightly touching and teasing. Those hands didn't seem to stop moving. Alex certainly didn't mind. Not many people wanted to touch him in this intimate way, stopping only long enough to measure the soft texture of his skin, the weight of his balls or the length of his cock. No one seemed to want to play and tease or simply caress him gently into a mindless stupor. 

Walter climbed on top of him, giving him another mind-blowing kiss before beginning the descent down Alex's lean body. He stopped along the way to visit all the places he suspected the former spy might like to have touched and tasted, beginning with the long neck that had earlier proven to be a hot spot. Alex gave a sigh and gasp of pure pleasure. Walter nudged his neck to the side, indicating that he should bare more of his tender skin. Alex obliged willingly, giving Walter total control of his pleasure. This was turning out even better than he'd thought. Way better. 

Walter spent an inordinate length of time chewing the skin of his neck. He licked all the salty sweat from where it pooled at his collar bone. He tasted the fine hairs at the nape of his neck where the short hair was shorn by clippers. He licked his way over Alex's face, studying the contours of his cheekbones, the texture of his pillowy lips, the maze of his little ears. Finally he ventured further south as Alex's groans of pleasure became impatient. 

He found even better delights. The pebbly texture of his nipples filled his mouth with pleasure as he sucked the little nubs into tight peaks. He traced a line right down his chest to the plane of his taut abdomen and the hairs circling the navel. He dipped his tongue into the little opening and Alex gyrated his hips. He took one of the bottles of liquor from the mini-bar and dribbled a little strawberry cream flavored tequila into it and licked it away in an agonizingly slow fashion. 

Alex pushed his head lower insistently. Walter obliged but on his own time-table. He felt sorry for the purple cock that greeted his eyes. The cock's weeping slit beckoned closer and he greedily sucked in Alex's cock swallowing as much as his throat allowed. 

Alex's hips lifted off the bed and he grabbed a handful of sheets and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He had only moments to cry out a warning before Walter's suctioning mouth and the big hand cradling his balls made him come. 

Walter made sure he was dry and then some. Alex mewled a little noise of discomfort as Walter suckled his softening cock and pumped his balls for any drops that might be left. He gave his cock an apologetic kiss and crawled up to Alex. He gave the sated man a kiss on the lips. Alex was too tired to do much more than press his lips lightly against Walter's mouth. Walter pulled him into a firm embrace and settled Alex over his own body for a well deserved rest. 

Alex fell asleep like that. His arm was snug against Walter's hip. His legs were settled in between Walter's so that they were trapped there. But he wasn't complaining. In half sleep he snuggled closer and pushed his face into Walter's neck where his warm breath tickled Walter's ear lobe. Walter twisted little bits of his silky hair between his thick fingers and closed his eyes. 

Alex awoke panicked. He couldn't remember for a moment where he was. Then he saw Walter's face above him. He relaxed and smiled for a moment, remembering everything they'd done just a few hours ago. He glanced at the clock radio and noted the time. He was more than rested for the second round. His stomach also noted the late hour and grumbled on cue. 

He struggled slowly and futilely to get out from under Walter's firm hold. He gave up after he was able to release his arm and dug into the bedside table for a room service menu. He was quite adept at working with just one arm when he had to. 

He flipped the plastic covered menu back to reveal the menu inside. All the meals from morning to late night snack were printed in dark flowing script on heavy cream-colored paper. Just reading made him hungry. What did he feel like having? Besides Walter Skinner's heavy body on his? 

He debated between the omelet stuffed with cheese and mushrooms and accompanied by a thick slab of lean ham and the eight-ounce steak with fully dressed baked potato. He would certainly need the energy to keep up the entire night. Protein was an essential but so was a healthy dose of carbs. 

Walter woke with a growling half-snore and took in his surroundings. He remember where he was in an instant and surveyed the man who was sharing his bed. Alex gave him a nod and turned back to the menu. 

"What are you doing?" he asked in a sleep rough voice. 

"Hungry. Aren't you?" 

"Yeah." As if for emphasis he patted his belly. He released his hold on Alex's legs and sat up against the headboard. 

"What do you feel like?" 

"You." 

Alex blushed. He hadn't blushed so often in his entire life. The man sounded like he meant it sincerely. 

"To eat." 

"Again the answer is you." 

Walter's deep voice rumbled close to his ear. Alex turned away, giggling, the menu still in his hand. 

Walter took the menu away and began to nuzzle his neck. They were both hard again in minutes. 

Alex closed his eyes and opened his legs, letting Walter slip his own muscular thighs through them. His knee hit his hard cock and he humped against Walter's leg. 

Walter slapped his ass firmly to stop. "I'll take care of it. We'll eat first." 

He pulled away and chuckled at Alex's disappointed groan. 

Walter dialed the number for room service and ordered. 

"How do you know what I want?" 

"I guessed." 

"What if you guessed wrong?" 

Walter shrugged. "I'll order more." 

"Arrogant aren't you?" 

"Sexy aren't you?" 

Alex turned red again. 

They dressed for dinner and waited silently for the food to be delivered. 

Alex was pleased with Walter's choices. They had a small buffet to choose from. He'd ordered the twelve-ounce steak with baked potato, grilled chicken with mushroom sauce and wild rice, rolls and a salad as well as the omelet he'd been craving and a plate of assorted appetizers. 

They ate with relish, sharing plates so they could each eat a bit of everything. They finished with slices of apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream for dessert. Alex loved it so much he licked his plate to get every gooey drop of filling and crust crumbs. 

It made Walter laugh. He was delighted that Alex was so uninhibited. Even his enjoyment of food. 

They undressed and crawled back into bed and stayed close together for warmth. They could just as easily have turned down the air-conditioning but either they were too lazy or too cozy to do so. Sitting close together bare skin touching seemed a much better idea. 

"So what other adventures did you have?" 

"Huh?" 

"Your to do list." 

"Oh that." He wasn't used to having conversations in bed. The occasional "so long, it was nice" or "I have to get up early to save Mulder from the aliens" was about the extent of it. If his bed partners spoke at all it was along the lines of "do you have any protection?" or "stop hogging the blanket." Having a nice normal everyday conversation with the object of his desire was making him wonder if he was merely dreaming all of this. 

"I helped some old ladies cross the street. I'd never been in the boy scouts," he explained with a shrug. 

"Well that was nice." 

"Not exactly. They all thought I was trying to mug them." 

Walter laughed and slapped his knee. 

"It wasn't funny." 

Tears of mirth sprang to Walter's eyes and he couldn't see Alex's hurt, angry expression. He rolled over and coughed and laughed some more, trying to apologize at the same time. 

"Sorry, really." 

Walter rolled over and wiped his eyes. He gathered Alex into his arms and pressed a kiss on his hair. 

Alex remained stoic and even crossed his arm across his chest to convey his irritation. Walter kissed him some more. It took a while but the soft kisses worked after a fashion and Walter could see that he wasn't as angry as he was pretending. He coaxed a smile out of the ex-spy and when he worked his way down his neck he got a few giggles too. 

Alex straddled his still chuckling body. To shut him up he kissed him deeply. Walter's body still rocked with his mirth but the kiss was having its expected effect. He wrapped his arms around Alex and pressed him close to his warm, furry chest. 

Alex was squirming against him and he was hard already but he didn't want to come too soon. He wanted to take his time and he didn't think he'd be able to get it up a third time. He displaced Alex so that he wasn't rubbing sinuously against him anymore. Alex growled his displeasure. 

"Let's go slow." 

Walter turned him over onto his belly and pounced on his back. He started at the nape of his neck and worked his way down, licking, sucking, biting his tender skin then soothing the hurt away with another lick. He ended up at Alex's ass. 

He took the firm round globes of flesh and squeezed them, pushed them apart, massaged each cheek. The skin was smooth with not even a freckle to disturb the surface. "Damn, bet you could bounce a quarter off this ass." 

"You could try." Alex turned his head and smirked. 

"I can think of other things I could do with it." 

"Then please try those," he replied coquettishly. 

"Are you cleaned out?" 

"Clean as a whistle and then some." 

"Good." Walter spread his cheeks and blew his breath softly against his crack. He noted that he was hairless. Even his balls were fuzz free. He appreciated the clean-shaven skin. 

Now the trick to a good rimming was to approach it gently. You had to make friends with the ass the way you would coax a timid animal from its hiding place. First you had to pet it from a distance. A nice blowjob was always a good start before you approached the back door but Walter wanted to get to his target and get it nice and wet and ready for a good hard fucking. 

His pucker was a pinkish brown and looked impossibly tight. He would fix that. Alex tightened his hole so that it seemed to wink at him. His eyes followed the line of his muscular thighs to the low hanging balls which were sort of a mauve color and looked hot and heavy to the hard shaft that was pressed against the mattress. 

He pressed little wet kisses on the inside of his thighs and cheeks. Alex was squirming at the contact. Walter's breath was hot against his skin and the whispering kisses had him pushing back for more. 

Gradually Walter approached his hole. He wet his tongue so that it could slide over the musky pucker smoothly. He spread Alex's legs further so he could really get in there. It took a long while but eventually he went from little licks to a tiny teasing nip and finally, with Alex's encouragement to fucking the loosening hole with his tongue. 

By this time Alex was squirming and pushing and swearing in appreciation of Walter's oral techniques. Walter fisted his cock so that the feeling of imminent orgasm subsided. Alex's cries were painful now. He no longer could swear or really talk much. It was a more primitive language and the gist of it was he wanted to get fucked and it had better be now. 

He flipped Alex onto his back and hoisted his legs up and around his waist. Alex had dropped supplies on the table earlier so lube and condoms were within reaching distance. Alex locked his legs together while Walter prepared them both. 

He took a moment to look at Alex while he smoothed lube over his sheathed cock. His body was laid out like a feast before him. The man looked up at him with sparkling green eyes that begged for completion, his chest heaved with passion, his reddened lips were parted to draw in oxygen and his one arm was flung back as if in surrender revealing the little tuft of hair shadowing his pit. 

Walter had to smile again. It had taken so little to bring his former enemy to his knees or in this case on his back. 

Alex watched as Walter squirted out more lube into the palm of his hand and reached down to his parted legs. The lube was cold and slippery. His loosened ass allowed Walter to shove three fingers into him. He pressed them deeply and felt around for his prostate. Alex yelped and his hips jumped when he found it. 

Walter withdrew his hand and replaced it with his cock. Just as gently as he'd eaten out that ass he slid his length inside of it. He pushed and retreated then pushed again until he was completely enveloped in the tight heat. Alex sighed and shuddered at the feeling of being completed filled and cried out again when Walter hit his gland with every controlled thrust. 

Alex's strong legs pulled Walter down on top of him. He couldn't withdraw as much at this angle, but Walter appreciated the sentiment. He used his hips as much as he could, changing the angle of his thrusts to pleasure Alex as much as he could. Alex's cries were continuous and incoherent. They weren't words, never could be mistaken for such, but they were communicating his growing passion to Walter who doubled up his efforts. 

He remembered Alex's hot spot and started sucking a new mark on the side of his neck. Goose flesh erupted like wildfire over Alex's skin. Walter couldn't keep up his rhythm much longer. The man's ass was just too hot and tight to keep from coming. One hand drifted down to Alex's engorged cock and with just one more hard thrust, a pull on his cock and a bite on his neck and Alex screamed like a banshee. 

Alex's ass clenched tightly around Walter, nearly strangling his cock. The sensation drove him over the edge and he shouted out with his orgasm. He pumped deep inside Alex wondering if the rubber would hold. But for the moment all he could do was thrust weakly and shoot his load before collapsing on the sweaty halfconscious man beneath him. 

They were gasping for air like fish out of water when someone knocked rapidly on the door. It was a staccato like the rap of stiletto heels. 

"Who is it?" Walter growled. 

"The manager. We've had complaints about noise. Is everything all right in there? Should I call the authorities?" 

Alex giggled underneath him. "Naw. We're just fucking. Now go away." 

Walter looked down at him murderously and slapped his ass in warning. 

"Uh okay. I see. Could you just please keep the noise level down? Some of the guests thought someone was being attacked." 

"Sure thing, sir," Walter replied. 

"I don't fuck quietly, mrph..." The rest of Alex's sentence was cut off when Walter cupped his hand over his mouth. 

The steps retreated. Walter took his hand away cautiously. 

"Well I don't." 

"Jesus you scream like a banshee when you come and before that if it wasn't 'oh God, yeah, yeah, suck me like that, stick your tongue right in there' and then it was 'fuck me you big bald stud' and in between you were howling like a damn werewolf." 

Alex giggled again. "Aren't you flattered?" He batted his eyelashes at Walter. 

Walter smiled widely. "Immensely. Now I need to lie down before I collapse." 

He withdrew from Alex's body and quickly got rid of the filled rubber and cleaned them both up with a swipe of a damp washcloth. He crawled back into bed and hugged Alex to him until the man curled into his embrace. 

"Sleepy," he murmured in that husky voice that begged for every cock to stand at attention. 

"Me too. Let's get some shut-eye." 

Within moments both of them had drifted into a deep sleep. 

Alex woke still curled up next to Walter. It had only been a few hours but it was sufficient time to recover from the night before. Well nearly. He flexed his legs and ass and cracked his back before slipping out of bed. He dressed in near darkness. The sun was on the horizon, setting it aglow but the light could barely penetrate the heavy drawn curtains. He found his clothes as he stumbled around and was just sitting down to put on his socks when Walter awoke and shifted around to look at him. 

"I was just going. Thanks for the great night." 

"So now you check me off the list?" 

"Something like that." 

"Hungry?" 

"I'll grab something on the way out. The restaurant might be open by now." 

"We could call room service. I'm in the mood for pancakes." 

"Yum. Sounds good." 

Alex bent his leg to put on a sock. Walter studied his bent head and the hand that worked the cotton sock up the shapely leg. 

"Alex?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why don't you stay?" 

He paused in the middle of putting on the other sock. He delayed a response by pulling on his leather jacket then turned so that his lover for the night couldn't see his hopeful eyes. 

"I'm sure you have things to do. Weekend's almost over. You've got to pack and get back to D.C." 

"Stay." Walter held out his hand. "We'll see what happens. I take it since you're retired you don't really have any plans at the moment." 

Alex smiled and shook his head. 

"What do you say?" 

"I never thought you'd ask." 

Alex undressed in record time and jumped back into bed. He grabbed the menu from the bedside table but Walter flung it aside. "After," he growled, then gave Alex a good morning kiss that knocked his socks off. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel


End file.
